


She Keeps Me Warm

by PhasicDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon dark skinned Jade, Homophobia, I'm so gay for her, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jade is precious, Lesbian/Gay relationship, Reader-Insert, She Keeps Me Warm, Song fic, gaaaAAAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to.<br/>My love, my love, my love, my love.<br/>She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm." - She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Keeps Me Warm

_She says I smell like safety and home._  
_I named both of her eyes forever and please don’t go._  
_I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time, yeah._  
_This could be good, this could be good._

Jade nuzzles my throat, her plush lips leaving soft kisses to the skin there. I shoot her a curious glance, my attention no longer focused on the book opened in my lap.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” I ask, tilting my head towards the female.

Jade hums, burying herself further into my hair, “I like how you smell, it reminds me of my island. It makes me feel safe.”

My heart swells, fingers tucking pieces of her unruly ebony hair behind her ear. The gentle touch brings her eyes, emerald green that say 'stay with me forever' and 'please don't go', to meet my own.

I smile, not having the words to express how much I adore her, “Come on Jadey, it's late. Let's go to bed.”

She gives a tired nod as I pull her from the couch and lead her to our bedroom. The moment we're under the covers she's instantly at my side again, arms tight around my waist.

She sighs into my shoulder, blissful, and I love her for it.

_And I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to._  
_And I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to._  
_My love, my love, my love, my love._  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm._

“He really is a sweet boy, why don't you just give him a chance?” my mother's shrill voice pleads over the phone.

I sigh, rubbing my temples, “Mom, I've already told you I'm seeing someone.”

A scoff travels through the static, “I know, but why can't you find yourself a nice man instead? I want grandchildren you know!”

My patience was quickly wearing thin, “Look, mom, I've got to go. I'll call you some other time.”

I hang up without giving her a chance to respond. I groan and run a hand through my hair, the other bracing the counter. I thought I'd be used to it by now, the phobia to my lifestyle, the hurt every time my family asks 'when are you going to bring a boy home?'.

Apparently not.

Warm hands knead soothing circles into my sides, steady arms encircling my hips as Jade rests her chin on my shoulder, “Are you okay?”

I instantly relax into her touch, leaning further into her chest as she holds me. The heat from her embrace chases every negative thought from my mind, support and affection filling the space.

For the first time since I picked up the phone I allow myself to breathe.

I nod, folding my hands over hers, “Yeah. I am now.”

_What's your middle name?_

“Beatrice? Why do you ask?”

_Do you hate your job?_

“No, I actually really enjoy working at my flower shop.”

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

“Maybe? I fell in love with you easily enough. But seriously, what's with all the questions?” Jade sets aside her cooking to turn to me with a raised brow.

I huff, my pen and pad dropping, “Come on Jadey, this is an interview. I'm the one that's supposed to be asking the questions.”

She giggles, turning off the stove before taking the seat across from me at the kitchen table, “Fine. Ask away, reporter.”

I grin, raising my pen back to the paper,

_What's your favorite word?_

“Pumpkin. Or hippopotamus. They're both really fun to say.”

_Do you like kissing girls?_

Instead of a verbal answer she leans over, hands smooth on my cheeks, and places her lips on my own. I smirk into the kiss, jotting down the answer without moving away, “I'll take that as a yes.”

She snorts, falling back into her seat with a toothy smile and glowing freckled cheeks.

I return to my notebook then fix her with a pointed stare,

_Can I call you baby?_

The dark skinned girl erupts into full belly laughter. She pushes up her round glasses to rub the tears from her eyes, “Don't be silly, of course you can. Though I prefer Jadey.”

I place the pen and paper on the table, setting my empty palms before her. She in turn twines her finger with my own.

I lift our conjoined hands to my mouth and give each of her digits a delicate smooch, “I prefer Jadey too.”

_She says that people stare because we look so good together._

“Oh! That one looks cool, let's play that one!” Jade pulls at my arm which is linked with hers, nearly yanking me off my feet as she drags me over to the game.

I chuckle and stumble to keep up, “Alright, alright, I'm coming!”

She's practically vibrating with energy as she inserts two tokens then slides a plastic gun from it's holster. The count down starts and for the first time since we entered the arcade Jade is calm.

She aligns the scope with the screen and the moment the timer reaches zero she's already blown a zombie's head off.

I stand behind her, content to just watch her enjoy herself.

In the midst of my admiring I catch a group of teenagers sneering at us from a couple games over. Their judging eyes jump between us, voices low so as to not be overheard, but I don't have to hear to know what they're gossiping about.

I immediately tense, my anger out weighing my apprehension. One date, that's all I wanted. Just one date where my girlfriend and I could enjoy ourselves without being ridiculed. Was that honestly too much to ask for?

Familiar fingers worm themselves between my clenched fist and my glare softens as I turn to Jade. She's giving me a lopsided grin, but her eyes tell me how concerned she is, “Come on, I wanna try another game.”

When we can no longer see the group of teenagers through the crowd she nestles her head into the crook of my neck, “Don't worry about them, they're only jealous because we look awesome together.”

The statement managed to draw a laugh from me and I suddenly feel lighter.

I press a thankful kiss to her scalp, laying my head in the spot afterward, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Jade scoffs, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “That's easy, you love me.”

My empty hand smooths over the small velvet box in my pocket, “Yeah, I really do.”

_And I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to._  
_And I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to._  
_My love, my love, my love, my love._  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, sorry for being gone for so long! I won't say I'm back quite yet, at least not officially, but I really am trying to get back into the flow of things. It's been so hard to find time to do anything, let alone write, since school started, so don't expect a miracle or anything. But for my Monochrome readers (which is a Chat/Adrien reader insert I write and can be found here on AO3), I have a surprise for you on Friday~


End file.
